This invention relates to motor vehicle window regulators and, more particularly, to window regulators providing adjustability to facilitate the installation procedure.
Window regulators for motor vehicles are in common usage. In a typical motor vehicle window regulator, the regulator functions to raise and lower the window glass with the side edges of the window glass either guiding in channels defined by the motor vehicle door structure or, in the case of a sashless door, coacting with a seal carried by the motor vehicle body structure. Because of manufacturing tolerances, it is important to provide a means of readily and effectively adjusting the window regulator mechanism to compensate for variations in the disposition of the door glass guide channels or the body seal relative to the window regulator mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved motor vehicle window regulator mechanism.
A more specific object is to provide a motor vehicle window regulator mechanism having a ready and effective means to adjust the window regulator mechanism in compensation for variations in the placement of the door glass guide channels or the glass seal on the body structure.
The invention relates to a motor vehicle window regulator mechanism of the type including first and second spaced vertical guide rails, first and second carrier plate structures slidably mounted on the respective guide rails, guide means operative to move the carrier plate structures upwardly and downwardly on the guide rails, and first and second glass clips carried by the respective carrier plate structures and adapted to receive a lower edge of the window glass whereby to raise and lower the window glass in response to upward and downward movement of the carrier plate structures.
According to the invention, the regulator mechanism further includes a cam member mounted for movement on one of the first glass clip and first carrier plate structure and a coacting surface defined on the other of the first glass clip and first carrier structure and the cam member and coacting surface coact in response to movement of the cam member to move the first clip and thereby the window glass laterally with respect to the first carrier plate member. This arrangement provides a ready and effective means of laterally adjusting the window glass in compensation for motor vehicle manufacturing tolerances. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the cam member is mounted for rotation on the first carrier plate structure and the coacting surface is defined on the first glass clip.
According to a further feature of the invention, the first carrier plate structure includes a carrier plate; the first glass clip defines an upwardly opening groove for receiving the lower edge of the window glass and a downwardly opening groove for receiving an upper edge of the carrier plate; the upwardly opening groove is defined by a main body portion of the first glass clip and the downwardly opening groove is defined by a surface of the main body portion coacting with a stabilizer portion extending downwardly in spaced parallel relation to the main body portion surface; and the coacting surface is defined on the stabilizer portion. The stabilizer portion of the glass clip thereby functions to not only stabilize the glass clip with respect to the carrier plate, but also provides a surface for coaction with the cam member.
According to a further feature of the invention, the coacting surface has an inverted U configuration and is defined by a cutout formed in a lower edge of the stabilizer portion. This specific arrangement facilitates the coaction between the cam and the coacting surface.
According to a further feature of the invention, the regulator mechanism further includes a fastener having a shaft portion received in an aperture in one of the first glass clip and first carrier plate structure and passing through a slot in the other of the first glass clip and first carrier plate structure. This shaft and slot arrangement facilitates and guides the lateral movement of the glass clip on the carrier plate structure. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the fastener shaft passes through a slot in the first carrier plate structure for threaded receipt in a threaded aperture in the main body portion of the first glass clip.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.